A Heart For Two
by emmageneh20
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian are just teenagers. Having to grow up a lot faster than others their age. That's usually the price of being teen parents. All they want is the best for their little girl. Are they ready to take that step? Sebastian/Blaine mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new Seblaine story. Let me tell you a few things 1st.**

**1.) ****Blaine never went to Dalton**

**2.) Blaine is a junior and so is Sebastian**

**3.) Blaine and Kurt have dated briefly but are friends now.**

**4.) Sebastian is still kinda a jerk but you'll see what I mean.**

**5.) Sebastian still goes to Dalton.**

**6.) Blaine is a mommy. That's right a MOMMY. He carried the child and therefore he's the mother. Sorry if you don't like it but that's how it's gonna be.**

**7.) This is an MPREG. You have been warned.:)**

**8.) On to the story.**

** A Heart For Two**

**Chapter 1**

"_Are you ok?" Sebastian leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead._

"_Define ok." I looked up with a hint of a smile playing at the corners of my lips. _

"_I'm sorry Blaine." Sebastian's face was suddenly serious, not an unusual expression for him._

"_It's not your fault." I murmured._

"_An understatement." Sebastian snorted as he lay a gentle hand against my 6 month pregnant belly._

* * *

1 year later

"Come on Emma, open up for daddy." Sebastian was doing his best at feeding his little girl, sighing whenever she turned her head, her mouth a stubborn line.

"Sebastian, we have 20 minutes." I said as I came into the kitchen fully dressed and ready for school. Taking one look at my boyfriend's tousled hair and tired expression, I knew he'd been up all night.

"Shit, I'll take over here. Go get ready." I gave him an apologetic look as I took his place. This isn't easy on him, hell it's not easy on me either. His parents have given him the cold shoulder since announcing my pregnancy a year ago. Mine, well they kicked me out all together. Deep down, I knew it was only a matter of time. They hated me anyway. So here we are, living with Sebastian's parents and our daughter Emma. Emma Lilian Smythe.

"Alright Emma open up." I guided the tiny plastic spoon to her mouth, once again she refused. It would be nice sometimes to get help from our families but, that's not gonna happen. My family wants nothing to do with me or Emma. Sebastian's family, all they ever do is write the checks. Never once picked her up, never even looked at her.

"No!" She shouted in her small year old toddler voice. "No" was the first word she'd ever said. Now, it's nonstop. No to bathtime, no to bedtime, no to everything.

"Ok, I give up." I smiled as I lifted her out of her high chair and settled her on my hip.

"You love being difficult, don't you?"

"Mama." She giggled at me and I looked into her big sea green eyes. So much like Sebastian's eyes. The eyes I fell for, the eyes that got me into this mess, the eyes I love so dearly.

* * *

"_Hey sleepy head."_

_Those eyes. The sea green eyes. I can't help but smile back at them. _

_I remember that it was the morning after prom. Technically, we were too young to go to prom, we were still sophomores but Sebastian knew a lot of people and we were invited by seniors. We thought it'd be fun, we were both openly gay and proud of it. I never dreamed that I would loose my virginity. Looking back, I knew I really wasn't ready._

"_Hey." Sebastian stroked my cheek lightly with his thumb as I stared into his eyes._

"_I love you." He whispered._

"_I love you too."_

* * *

"I'm ready." Sebastian was tugging on his Dalton blazer and fixing his tie a few minutes later. All signs of the unkemptness gone. Replaced with a perfect hairstyle and a perfect outfit.

"Dada!" Emma made grabby hands at her daddy.

"Hello again Emma." He picked her up from my hands and gave me a peck on my lips and grabbed his keys. I followed him out of the door. Just another normal day.

**A/N**

**It's short, sorry. Just a little intro, promise it'll get better. Please give me constructive criticism =). It's my 1st story on fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has some smut so, just letting you know.:) **

**It's rated M after all.**

**A Heart For Two**

**Chapter 2**

"Baby stop." I sighed as I tried to focus on my English homework. Sebastian repeatedly kissing my neck.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he set back on our bed.

It was early evening that same day. Sebastian's parents had gotten back from work, not even acknowledging our existence. Sebastian had changed out of his uniform, Emma was playing in her playpen happily and I was studying intensely, trying to at least. It's hard focusing on the Spanish-American war while your boyfriend is practically eating your neck.

"Nothing." I said quietly.

"Great, so what's actually bothering you?" Sebastian could read me like a book always. That's how well we knew each other.

"Do you really wanna know what's bothering me?" I closed my history book with more force than necessary.

"Yes, I do." He said quietly, looking me straight in the eyes.

I began counting off my fingers."Everyday people stare at me as I walk down the hall, they whisper about me, they laugh at me, no one wants to be around me! I have to sit alone at lunch because no one else would ever dare sit next to me! I'm a freak, Sebastian!" Tears welled up in my eyes. This was nothing new, people have treated me like this ever since I was pregnant. That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. The loneliness I feel everyday. The times when I just want to stay in bed and never get out. When I want to fall asleep and never wake up.

"Blaine." Sebastian shook his head and laughed.

"You think this is funny? What the fuck is wrong with you?" I punched him in the arm as hard as I possibly could which only made me cry even harder.

"Sweetheart come here." He opened his arms, I wasn't mad at him, I could never be mad at him. I sat on his lap and he pulled me into a hug rubbing my back soothingly.

"Do you wanna know why I think that's funny?"

I didn't answer.

"Because, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. And it's funny how much those people are missing out. It's their loss. I know you're lonely and I would do anything to fix that but it's not worth crying over the idiots that are too shallow to see what a great person you are."

I knew Sebastian was trying to help but this time, it didn't work.

"Hey, don't." He looked me seriously in the eyes. Those two words holding more meaning then anyone would know.

* * *

"_What is this?" Sebastian grabbed both my arms forcefully but not roughly. "Blaine! Look at me!"_

_I didn't, instead, I looked at the fresh cuts decorating the length of my forearms. I did it out of frustration, out of guilt. I looked at the pain in Sebastian's face and swore I'd never do it again._

"_I'm sorry." I mumbled shakily._

"_Please, I can't loose you Blaine." I had never seen Sebastian cry in my life. The silent tears running down his face was enough to know how much he cared about me, how much it would kill him if I was gone. I couldn't bear to see him hurt._

"_I promise."_

* * *

"Ok, I won't go down that path again. I promised remember."

"You mean the world to me Blaine. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He kissed my lips again more possessive this time, filled with longing. Sebastian repositioned me so my knee was between his legs. I ground my knee against his cock. Sebastian pulled his arm around my waist and urged me closer. I could tell he was in the process of a slowly building erection when Emma made her presence known.

"Mama, Dada." Emma cried as her little chubby hands reached out to me. I reluctantly pulled away from Sebastian and took long quick strides towards my baby girl.

"What's wrong Em?" I did the usual check. Her diaper was clean, she had just ate, she'd already had a nap. I wasn't really sure what to do.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked as he got up from his seat on our bed.

"I don't know." I bounced her gently on my hip as Sebastian came over and wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed Emma on her little nose. Just as quickly, she stopped crying.

"Look at that." Sebastian smiled. "She just wanted some attention from mommy and daddy." Emma smiled back as if agreeing with Sebastian.

"Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm starving." I said still clutching Emma closely as Sebastian took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

Sebastian's parents are kinda rich, well, kinda being an understatement. They're pretty well off. This house is big enough to the point where we never really cross paths. It was quite a surprise to see Sebastian's mom at the stove fixing dinner while his dad sat at the dining table doing work.

"Um, mom, dad, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked his parents who seemed startled that we were here.

"Oh, I'm just making dinner. So, um, are you hungry?" You could tell this was hard for her. Being a mother. She never has been, not to Sebastian.

There are two types of parents. The ones who will do anything for their kid and the ones who pay someone to do anything for their kid. That's how Sebastian grew up. Being closer to his nanny than his own flesh and blood.

But at least she's trying to make an effort but I'm not sure why all of a sudden.

"Gra-ma." Emma sounded out the word slowly. It's sorta unfamiliar to her, seeing as she never really had to use it.

"Sweetie, hi." Once again she didn't really know what she was doing. Her nervous smile says it all. Clearly, Sebastian is enjoying this.

"You know what, Blaine and I were just going out. Weren't we Blaine?" Sebastian gives me a look that says play along.

"Yeah we were."

"Would you mind watching Emma for us?" Sebastian doesn't wait for a response as he quickly lifts Emma out of my arms and plops her in his mom's unsuspecting arms.

"Uh, sure. We'd love to." She gestured to Sebastian's father who clearly wasn't paying attention to any of this. He'd always been a workaholic.

"Come on honey. Let's go." Sebastian took my hand in his as we started to make our way out the front door.

"Have her in bed by 8:30" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Will do!" She shouted back with annoyance clear on her face but not before I heard her murmur, "this is why we hire nannies, what was I thinking?"

* * *

"Baby, where are we going?" I asked Sebastian as I sat in the passenger seat of his mercedes, watching the trees around and the dark sky overhead.

"I don't know. Isn't this sad, Blaine?" He quickly glance at me before looking back at the road.

"Is what sad?" I asked curiously.

"I'm 18, you're 17 and I can't remember a time when we were out past 6, without Emma. Do we not have any lives anymore?" He half smiles but I know he's serious. Ever since she was born, our lives have been about school and Emma. No time for anything else. We barely even have time for sex.

As if reading my mind, "When was the last time we even had sex?" Sebastian asked.

"Earlier, with me rubbing my knee against your cock was probably the closest we've come in awhile." I laughed as I realized how true this really was. Sure we'd fooled around a little bit but it seemed as though that was always interrupted by a toddler cry.

Sebastian didn't say anything else but slowly pulled to the side of the road. We weren't in any specific place really. About 5 miles from civilization. Overhead the sky was lit up by many stars, twinkling brightly.

"Let's do it." He looked at me after sitting quietly for a few minutes.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"This." Sebastian leaned over to the passenger seat slowly and kissed me. The kiss started out sweet but didn't stay that way for long. Typically, undressing each other is slow, almost reverent, peeling away layer after layer to reveal what's underneath, touching, mapping, worshipping. But now it's fast, impatient, both of us wanting so badly what is now a delicacy. It doesn't happen as often as it should.

I can't wait to see Sebastian again. _All_ of him.

Getting my own clothes out of the way almost seems so completely unimportant in comparison, he's a little surprised when I rip his shirt off, eager to feel everything underneath.

"Back seat." He gasps through my rough needy kiss.

I give him one last peck before we reposition ourselves. Sebastian climbs in the back and I sit next to him, already tugging off my pants and shirt as he takes off the rest of his clothes.

Sure, the car isn't the best place for this but, we're both way past caring. All we want is each other, nothing else matters. Not even the many cars passing by and the chance that someone could see us. It's only me and him.

Sebastian frees his cock, letting me take over. My skilled fingers immediately wrapping around it giving it a few rough, quick strokes.

"God, Blaine." The sight of me naked in front of him and the feel of my hands is enough to make him go crazy.

Our lips meet once again in a fiery kiss that turns sloppy as our cocks brush together between our bodies.

"Wait, Sebastian. Do you-?" I broke from the kiss, only now thinking of condoms and lube.

"Shit, it's in the glove compartment." Obviously this wasn't the best time to climb back in the front seats butt naked. "It's fine, I'll get it." Sebastian quickly pulled on his jeans and climbed to the front leaving his chest bare.

Before I knew it, we were back in action, like we had never stopped.

"Come here baby." He holds the small bottle he'd just received and coats his fingers, while I position myself to give him easier access. I'm straddling him as he kisses my neck, shoulder, and down my chest, one lubed index finger lightly circling my entrance, more teasing than anything else. "You're beautiful," he whispers.

I gasp a little as his finger presses in and I have to entwine my fingers in his hair, needing to hold on to something.

Sebastian kisses his way down my body once more, his fingers still working me open, somewhere between gentle and impatient.

There isn't anything about sex with Sebastian that I don't like, but this part especially –Sebastian preparing me like this, making room for himself inside of me. And I'm eager to give this to him, the room to move deep within my body, in all the spaces inside of me. There isn't a single part of me that doesn't have room for Sebastian, he's everywhere under my skin, in the air I breathe, in my heart and soul and every song and every dream.

I don't know how it happened so fast. How I was able to give myself away to Sebastian like this. How quickly I was able to leave Kurt behind, even turn my back on my friends at one time. Everyone thought Sebastian was a bad guy. He never was. He was just alone in the world and it came off to some as a jerk. He was used to keeping people away. I was the only one he'd ever let in.

My fingers tighten in his hair as he adds a third finger.

"Sebastian please." I can't take it anymore. I want it,_ NOW_.

I want Sebastian underneath me, I want to ride him, make him as desperate for this as I feel, take him apart piece by piece, knowing that I'm the only one who ever gets to see it.

"Are you sure baby. I haven't even prepared you enough." He breaths against my neck, pressing a gentle kiss there.

_God yes, _I'm sure as hell.

"I'm sure babe, please." I reach for Sebastian to pull him into another kiss. I bite my bottom lip while my hand wanders down to Sebastian's cock, fingers closing around it. It's smooth and hard against the skin of my hand and I run my thumb along the underside once before setting up a fast rhythm, squeezing tightly, just a few strokes, only because I can.

Sebastian's mouth falls open against mine and I swallow his voiceless moan.

"Fuck, you're sexy," I growl, stilling the movement of my hands. "So sexy, Sebastian, _god_ do you even know what you do to me..."

Sebastian lets out a short laugh. "Show me," he says with a smirk, his voice low and smooth like satin, so hot it makes my breath hitch as my dick twitches between my thighs.

"I will," I promise as I grab the lube that has somehow ended on the car floor.

I roll a condom and spread the lube over Sebastian's cock, squeezing, stroking, massaging, enjoying the way he's trying to hold back the sounds that are wanting to burst out of his throat.

"I think that's quite enough, Blaine," he finally manages through clenched teeth.

Teasing Sebastian is fun, but there are more important matters at hand now. I raises myself up, scooting into position – it's a little awkward because of the low ceiling but we make it work.

Sebastian reaches for his dick while keeping an arm securely around my waist and then our eyes lock, unable to look away from each other as Sebastian lines himself up and I slowly work myself down down down until I can't go any further, feeling so stretched, full and it still burns a little, so I stay still, my muscles adjusting to the (very welcome, thank you very much) intrusion.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. Just give me a moment," I answer, squeezing down experimentally. Sebastian sucks in a breath and bucks up into me impatiently, eliciting a low hiss from me.

"Jesus, fuck, _Sebastian_..."

"Sorry, sorry..." I could tell this was hard for him. Me, squeezing his cock, him fully immersed in me and not able to move.

"It's fine." I lean down to kiss him. Deep and hungry.

We don't move for a moment, just kissing, almost sweetly. I could probably stay like this forever and never have reason to complain, Sebastian under me and inside me, skin against skin, our lips moving together like that's what they were made to do. My heart is beating fast against his ribs, as if it's trying to move through my skin right into Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian's hands are roaming over my back, caressing and exploring before they move up, cupping my face gently to pull me deeper into the kiss. I place my hands on the seat behind his head, pressing my body down as my hips start rolling down in a slow rhythm. I make myself go as slowly as possible, wanting to draw it out as much as possible for now, wanting to see every detail of Sebastian losing control.

Sebastian is humming into the kiss, his hips move upward with every roll of my hips.

"More, baby." Sebastian murmurs against my lips.

I lift myself up a little for better leverage, still going slow but lifting myself higher before I sink down again and Sebastian throws his head back against the seat.

All I want is to make Sebastian come, right now, so I can finally find my own release, because I'm going to go crazy if it doesn't happen soon.

Sebastian is squirming underneath me, the muscles in his stomach tensing as he thrusts up harder, his nails digging almost painfully into my skin. He's panting and moaning and there's sweat forming on his forehead, along his temples, on his chest.

"Tell me what you want." I state, even though I know already, and I need it too, want it, so much. I want to see Sebastian come undone.

"_I, god, I-, fuck."_

That's good enough for me, I can't deny Sebastian any longer. I brace my hands against the seat and ride him, _hard_.

Sebastian looks wild underneath me, his hair all mussed up and his mouth hanging open, chest heaving with each loud breath, his nails scratching down my thighs before moving up to my hips again, grabbing hard enough to bruise. It's been so long since I've seen him like this. Sebastian completely out of control, and I feel almost drunk with the idea of knowing that I'm the one responsible for this.

"Blaine, Blaine _please_ oh _god harder_," he begs.

I can't do anything but comply at this point, because he _needs _this, so I raise myself higher, slam down harder as I impale myself on Sebastian's cock again and again and again.

It feels... intense, amazing, so, so good.

Sebastian is getting closer, I can see it, hear it, feel it with the way his body is tensing, each exhale turning into a moan, but I need more and I'm chasing after it, tiny jolts of want and lust and pleasure running through my body every time he hits that spot inside of me.

I forget everything for a while as Sebastian lets out a loud, ecstatic moan, his back arching, and _I_ can _feel_ him let go, so _perfect_.

I ride Sebastian through his orgasm before stopping and letting him catch his breath.

"Blaine...I..love...you..so...much." He says between pants.

Finally happy that Sebastian let go but still aware of the ache in my crotch. Sebastian notices too because at that moment he takes me in his hand. Wanting to take care of me as I did with him.

It doesn't take long before his skilled hand brings me over the edge and I'm leaning my head on his shoulder, trying to catch my own breath.

Sebastian cleans up my mess with old napkins that he's found in the backseat and then, he's holding me. A tight embrace filled with love and safety, right there. We sit silently as the cars pass us by. Just the two of us.

* * *

The ride back home is silent, a good kind of silent. We had grabbed something to eat on the way. It took all that we had to get dressed and go back home. The only thing worth going back for was Emma.

We had nothing here. No friends, nothing. Most of our friends have already graduated and moved on. Sebastian was a senior, a couple weeks away from graduation, we wanted nothing more than to leave ourselves.

I was lost in thought as we pulled up into the front of Sebastian's house. It seemed like we were back way too soon.

"We're back." Sebastian called as we stepped into the foyer of his house.

It was dark, no lights on whatsoever.

"Mom? Dad?" Sebastian turned on the light, illuminating the front sitting room where Sebastian's parents lay. They had fallen asleep together but it was the sight of Emma, snuggled into her Grandma's arms, a blanket thrown over the both of them, that gave me a start.

Sebastian and I exchanged a look wondering what had changed in the hour and a half that we had been gone. What made today so different?

I watched as Sebastian silently took Emma from his parents' embrace and carried her up to her room.

I stand by the door silently as I watch him lay her in her crib thinking that maybe I'll miss this place after all.

* * *

Later that night, Sebastian and I lay in bed. My pencil scrapping against paper as I sit up doing the rest of my homework.

"Do you still want to go?" Sebastian had been quiet for so long, I was sure he'd fallen asleep but as he turned in bed to look at me, he was wide awake.

"Of course I do. There's nothing here in Lima Sebastian."

We had talked about this for a long time. After Sebastian graduated, we were going to move, just the 3 of us, to New York City. Sebastian's cousin lived there and we were going to stay with her for a while until we could get our own place. Sebastian planned on working for a year and then going to college somewhere there. I wanted to take a year off from school too and focus on Emma and possibly a part time job.

We were adults and ready to leave Ohio. I want us to have a better life, I want Emma to have a better life.

A _new_ life.

**A/N**

**I'm not sure if I stated this before but Sebastian is a senior. I believe I said he was a junior before. Sorry about switching it up but he's a year older than Blaine instead.**

**Review please.:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Heart For Two**

**Chapter 3**

"We're not asking permission, we're _telling_ you that we're going."

Sebastian and I had told his parents what we were doing. His dad wasn't very happy, why the hell does he care anyway? So, Sebastian being as stubborn as he is and his dad being the same way, they had been going at it for 20 minutes.

About five minutes in, I decided to take Emma away from it but I really just sat at the top of the stairs with her in my lap, her chewing avidly on a teething ring. She's almost done, thank god, I can never replace those hours of sleep lost by her teething.

Right now, I'm holding her as close as possible and listening to their conversatin drift in from the kitchen.

"Sebastian, you _need_ to go to college." His dad was trying to keep from yelling but Sebastian was pushing him over the edge.

"I _need_ to take care of my family first."

"You're not listening to me! Go to college, you, Blaine, and Emma can stay in an apartment on campus."

"But I still have to pay rent and I don't have any damn money!"

I could just imagine the scene right now. Sebastian and his dad in a fighting stance against each other, both wanting their way, wanting to be right.

If it was up to me, I would tell Sebastian he should go to college. We would figure money out later.

"We would lend you the money!" His dad screams like he's finished with the conversation. "You're going to college, that's final. I know you've sent applications out already and wherever you get accpeted, that's where you're going."

"But-" Sebastian clearly wanted the last say in this.

"No! End of story!"

Wait, I have an idea.

I quickly shift Emma to my hip as I go down the stairs as quickly as possible with a one year old bouncing along.

"Let me say something." I say as I bound into the kitchen, the scene exactly what I was picturing.

Sebastian and his dad are both standing in front of each other with fists balled tightly. I was actually expecting someone to get punched, they might have if I hadn't stepped in between them.

The second they both saw Emma, they relaxed a little. She has that affect on anyone. She's just so damn innocent and adorable with her sea-green eyes and brownish bronze-y hair. She looks so much like Sebastian that I wouldn't even believe she was mine, aside from the fact that I carried her for 9 months.

"Blaine just stay out of this." Sebastian said, annoyance showing on his face.

I didn't want to take it seriously because I knew he wasn't pissed at me but that didn't stop the look of hurt that quickly crossed my features. Anyone would have missed it but Sebastian knew me too well to just let it slide.

"Blaine-" He started apologetically but I shook my head so I could continue.

"I agree with your dad." I started but not before Sebastian snorts rudely and shakes his head.

"Let. Me. Finish." I grit my teeth at him.

Sometimes, Sebastian can be an ass. When he's pissed, he's not very fun to be around. Especially if it involes his parents.

"You should go to college." I looked him straight in the eye as I talked. "You've already sent applications, it would be a waste if you didn't. I know you've always wanted to be a lawyer, Sebastian. You're so smart, you're a straight A student. I don't want you to throw it away for us. We can still go to New York, we'll come with you, we'll stay on the dorm. There is a such thing as family housing in colleges and I know New York has a ton. They're inexpensive and they'd be perfect for a small family like us."

I could tell Sebastian was thinking this through but his dad had already made up his mind.

"That's a wonderful idea Blaine. Sebastian?"

We both looked at Sebastian who was staring off into space.

"Ok." He finally said. "I've already got accepted into NYU."

"What?" His dad and I both said at the same time. Emma stopped chewing on her teething ring and laughed at our synchronization.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was way more excited than I was mad.

"I didn't think I was going to go so it wasn't important." He shrugs like it was nothing.

"Come here." I reached up with the hand that wasn't holding Emma and pulled his head down to mine so our lips were touching. There's a height difference between us (just slightly).

"I guess we're going to New York after all." He says quietly.

"I guess so."

* * *

"So what have you decided?"

It was a couple hours after Sebastian's decision to go to college. Me, Emma, and Sebastian were hanging out by his family's pool.

I watched Sebastian and Emma play in the water. Emma loves the pool more than anything and I love watching her have fun. Right now, she's holding on tightly to Sebastian while he swims around to length of the pool before stopping at the side where I'm sitting with my feet in the water.

"About what?"

"About school." He lifts Emma out of the water and I grab her before she starts running. Next to swimming, she loves to just run around, fall down, and run somemore.

Sebastian uses his arms to jump out of the pool, (never bothers to use the ladder), and water dripping everywhere.

"Hey, watch it." I hit his butt teasingly as he goes to grab a towel laying on a lounge chair, getting water all over me before remembering his question. "I don't know. It would be a pain in the a-, I mean butt to have to go back to high school." We try our best to limit our swearing to a minimum around Emma.

This started after she picked up a choice swear word from Sebastian. It took forever to get her to stop. We never want to relive that, ever again but hey, we're teenagers. It's hard sometimes.

"It would be so much easier to just take a couple years off from college, but I'm only a junior." I sighed, I haven't actually put this much thought into my future. I just always assumed I would take care of Emma but I owe it to myself to not drop out of high school.

"You don't want to just stay here another year and then move?"

"No! I'm getting better, I don't want to have to go through that again."

"Come here Emma." Sebastian ignored my comment and held out a towel as Emma wiggled from my arms toward her daddy. I watched him dry her, no doubt thinking about all the shit I've been through in this town.

* * *

_"Blaine, what's wrong?" Sebastian knelt beside me on our bathroom floor while I was in a tight ball crying._

_I looked up at him, already in his uniform, ready for school. _

_Emma had just been born so I'd been taking a couple weeks off. I was getting my homework everyday from school but I never did it, it was just piling up in a corner. I had no intention to do any of it._

_"I'm so scared." I whimpered quietly._

_"Talk to me, Blaine. I can't help if you don't let me in." Sebastian sat down next to me and pulled me close. He rocked me gently, trying to calm me down so I could speak._

_"You hate me." I whispered after what seemed like forever._

_"I don't hate you, Blaine I could never hate you." Sebastian seemed hurt that I thought of such an absurd thing._

_"You will." I said, more tears coming down my face._

_"Shhh. I won't hate you. Whatever it is, I want to help, sweetheart." _

_"I thought-" I started but more tears kept coming._

_"You thought what?" He asked soothingly, being very patient with me even though I didn't deserve it._

_"Emma." I said, so quietly it was almost unheard._

_"What about Emma? Blaine, talk to me, please." I could hear the pleading in his voice. I needed to tell him, I needed to get help._

_"I thought about...killing her and me." I say and feel Sebastian tense around me but not letting go. Finally he takes a deep breath._

_"Is she ok?" He asks calmly._

_I nod._

_"I'll take a few weeks of school off." He begins as he tries to hold in his own tears. "We'll get you help, Blaine. You'll be fine and so will Emma. I promise."_

* * *

Sebastian had taken me to a doctor and they diagnosed me with postpartum depression. It explained all the cuttings and the crying but that night still haunts me. I have nightmares about what I thought I would do to Emma but seeing a physciatrist has helped with those.

I love her, Sebastian knows that. I just wasn't myself. The doctor had given me medication that I had been taking for about a year. Now I just take a single daily pill.

The thoughts haven't been back and there are too many bad memories in this town.

"How about finishing school online? I've heard about it, we could look into that. That way you could finish high school and we can still go to New York." Sebastian suggested, trying to change the subject.

Actually, it wasn't a bad idea.

Maybe things would work out perfectly.

I haven't told Sebastian but there are times when I still feel lonely and depressed.

Maybe this is the solution to being truly happy again.

**A/N**

**Each chapter is a different time period from the last chapter. The most it'll be is a week or so. I'm not gonna do somethimg crazy and skip years ahead.**

**You'll find more about their past throughout the whole story, via flashbacks.**

**Sorta a short chapter and without a beta so excuse any mistakes I make. What did you think of the chapter?**


End file.
